


slip under my armor

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2.14 missing moment, Dom!Betty, Dom!Juggie, F/M, Kinky Fucks Discord, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Wax Play, kinky bughead, they switch it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: Betty sucked a breath in, chest rising slowly as she looked down at him. “I hope that’s a promise, not a threat.”“Only one way to find out.” Jughead challenged, hips lifting her off the bed, making her dig her knees harder against him.





	slip under my armor

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue 2.14 missing moment fic. I made up for it by making it pretty kinky, so YOU'RE WELCOME. 
> 
> No shame in my game. 10k of smut. Whoop there it is!
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com)

There was probably a certain set of feelings she was supposed to be having in reaction to seeing her boyfriend kiss another girl. But in truth, she wasn’t having any of the ones that might pop to mind first.

Jealousy, disappointment, or even inadequacy weren’t bubbling to the surface.

No.

Betty was _angry_ , plain and simple.

Livid. Engraged. Seething. A whole slew of adjectives could describe the way she wanted to peel her skin off and scream.

There was a fire blazing across her skin, a brewing, bubbling, raging inferno that, when combined with the hot water of the tub, made her feel like she was in the depths of hell. Her teeth clenched together so hard that her jaw ached from the pressure. The flush of her skin could have been blamed on the water from the hot tub, but truthfully it was  from the fire of twisting anger that was threatening to eat her alive.

One hand curled around the stem of the margarita glass in her grasp and Betty wished she could snap it and swallow the pieces whole. Her other hand was clenched into a tight fist; the press of her nails into her palm provided the slightest release from the tension that had turned her muscles rigid. The way she was clenching her jaw was surely going to give her grief tomorrow when she woke.

It wasn’t even about the fact that Jughead was kissing Veronica. It wasn’t about leveling the playing field.

It was the fact that Jughead was _her’s._

She was ready to throw her drink all over the two of them, ready to launch forward with her nails out.

Betty gulped down her drink instead, trying not to choke when Veronica patted Jughead on the cheek. She narrowed her eyes and watched as the two moved away from each other.

Jughead settled back down beside her, arm curling around her raised knee. He gave her a sheepish shrug of his shoulders and took a drink from his own glass, as if to wash away the taste of her _best friend_.

Betty glanced over to where Veronica was whispering something into Archie’s ear, arms looped around his neck, and almost rolled her eyes.

She wanted to dunk her head underwater; stretch out and float then fly away. Her body felt like it was buzzing with an untamable energy that made her fingers tingle. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the curved edge of the pool.

The moment stretched into awkward silence that Betty refused to break. She was nothing if not stubborn.

Eventually, Archie and Veronica made the mutual decision that they were “going to bed" even though she wasn’t sure if that’s what they really meant. Though, Archie seemed a little disheartened, so maybe their bed wouldn’t be squeaking tonight after all. An actual conversation would do them some good.

After the other couple left, Betty felt a squeeze of her knee.

The heat of Jughead’s breath brushed against her neck as he hovered close. “Do you wanna go inside?”

“You go. I’ll be in, in a minute,” Betty answered without opening her eyes. She heard his small sigh, and she wondered if Jughead thought he might have hurt her. But it didn’t matter, not really. Because she knew that hearing she’d kissed Archie hurt him too, even if only for a moment, right after the fact.

The heavy hand on her knee disappeared and the water sloshed. Jughead left without saying anything else, responding only with the sound of his wet footsteps against the stone walkway.

Opening her eyes up to the vision of stars against the night sky was a thing of wonder. Only the gentle bubbling of the hot tub's waters, and perhaps the erie sing song of the locusts that should be long dead in the distance, filled her ears. Betty’s eyes traced the stars, mind trying to find some shape or pattern that was recognizable.

After a few minutes, she slumped down further, lifting her bottom from the bench and pushing from the edge to float out in the middle of the water. Her fingers carded through the bubbles, waving around gently, as time seemed to slow and her racing heart calmed.

The fire inside her, however, did not.

Holding her breath, Betty dipped her head back — the world going quiet as her ears filled with water.

She stayed under until her lungs were screaming, burning, and begging for the relief of sweet, sweet oxygen. Surfacing, she gulped the air greedily, standing up and rubbing the water from her eyes with pruny fingers.

Once she caught her breath, she hauled herself up from the hot tub. Pulling the elastic from her wet hair was a struggle, but she managed to wring the water from the strands, watching the water rain down on the stone. She dragged her eyes up the cabin slowly, finding the window of the room she was staying in with Jughead. The light glowed softly behind the pulled curtains.

Her fingers twitched against the spandex bathing suit stretched over her hips. She wormed a finger underneath the hem and snapped it harshly against her own skin. Shaking off a shudder, she glanced over her shoulder towards the deep wood that backed up to the deck before turning around again.

Betty walked briskly up towards the cabin, the chilly night air making quick work to send goosebumps dancing all over her skin.

Not having bothered to dry off, she left a trail of wet footprints behind on the floor as she walked. She opened the door to her and Jughead’s room — he was stretched out on the bed in a complimentary Lodge robe that he had exclaimed earlier “reeked of capitalism”. Blue eyes were trained on the pages of a novel, one she’d seen him set on the nightstand when they were unpacking earlier. He didn’t look up.

Grabbing her own folded robe and her yellow bag, she walked to the bathroom and shut the door. First, Betty did a quick rinse off in the shower. As she twisted her hair up in the towel to dry, she opened the bag.

Chewing her bottom lip, she fingered the hem of the gauzy, pleated black skirt she had added at the last minute. Her fingers twitched against it and, soon enough, she was pulling it on over her hips, leaving herself bare underneath.

Tilting her head to the side, she did a little twirl and let the skirt fan out in a wide circle as she sighed. Standing still again, her fingers drifted from the space at her waist, between her breasts, dragging up her throat and then the side of her neck. Betty watched her hands in the mirror, she craved hands that were stronger, larger, and rougher than hers to glide across her skin. Closing her eyes, she remembered the way Jughead’s hands moved across her back and hips that night at the trailer and she had to bite her lip.

Her fingers twitched with trepidation at the thoughts that flashed to the front of her mind, and the way they had her clenching her thighs together.

A little fun couldn’t hurt, could it? After all, Jughead had his.

Glancing toward the door, she slipped the accompanying black and dusty rose lace bra on, followed by the robe, and tied it with the sash. She walked back out to the room, padding across the carpet to grab the other overnight bag that she’d thrown her body care products in.

On her way back to the bathroom she cleared her throat before speaking. “Hm, you know what I just realized?” she asked, glancing to Jughead and meeting his eyes before he glanced back down to his book. “That out of the four of us,” she paused at the door, fingers finding the edge and curling around it. “Only you and Archie haven’t kissed.”

“Fascinating,” Jughead drawled, voice dripping in sarcasm. “...Wait, what?” his lips parted and confusion crossed his features as he dropped the book down to his lap and met her eyes again.

“You and _Veronica_?” he said, raising his eyebrows slightly at her.

There was a curious look dancing in his gaze, and Betty only gave him a coy hint of a smirk as she slid the bathroom door shut again. She caught the beginning of a boyish smile, and his breath of disbelief in the quiet air of their room.

The robe slipped from her shoulders and she let it fall to the floor, along with the towel that was tied around her hair. The next object of her desire sat in the yellow bag, the short black wig that she frequented when she needed to _get out of her own head for a bit._

She walked back to the sink, pulled the wig out, and carefully pulled it over her damp hair, stuffing the little ponytail she’d gathered up into it. Then, she opened the bag she had gone back out for. “Did it make you feel better…” she spoke through the door between them, pausing to grab the lipstick she’d been hunting for. Uncapping the tube, the dark red _scarlet seduction_ color glared up at her.  “Kissing Veronica?”

“...It felt good watching Archie’s face.”

Her eyes rolled accordingly at his vague answer. Betty applied the lipstick with a steady hand, the color making her heart beat a bit faster as she thought of kissing down Jughead’s chest — marking him with her red lips for her friends to see.

Shaking her head, she looked over at the closed door. “ _Okay_ , but did you _enjoy_ kissing her?” she asked, situating the wig on her head a little better. Her fingers combed through the bangs and smoothed the longer parts in the front down.

“I know entrapment when I hear it Betty.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

Walking to the door, she felt the fire that was still burning brightly in her belly. It flashed all across her skin, making her hands curl into tight fists as she fought the pain of it all. The blind rage was looking for a way out and she was desperate to let it go.

“Because if you did…” Betty slid the door open, watching as Jughead turned his head to look at her. His blue eyes went wide and he sat up further, book dropping to the floor — forgotten, in favor of something much better. “I might have to punish you.”

His interest had been peaked, eyes changing from surprise to narrowed calculation and excitement.Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he perched on the edge of it, knees spread apart in the perfect invitation for her.

“How,” he demanded, barely an intone of question in his voice, which had dropped lower, huskier, than it had been a minute ago. Her lips curved up into a smirk, and she began sauntering towards him, letting her hips sway enticingly. He followed the lines of her hips down to her bare thighs, then all the way back up to her lips.

“I packed this… in case you needed a distraction,” Betty offered, stepping up between Jughead’s legs, hands finding purchase on his shoulders. Her fingers dipped between the closure of the robe, fingernails scraping against his skin gently, though she longed to leave angry red marks in her wake. She looked up to meet his eyes, the blue of them growing darker by the second. “From your sleuthing.”

Jughead’s hands came up to her waist, settling on her skirt, and she wanted to scream, cry and snarl — it wasn’t enough. Then his fingers fluttered up to her bare skin, fingering the edge of her skirt at her belly. The gentle, fleeting press of the pads of his fingertips dipped underneath the waistband of her skirt as he worked his way along.

“Consider me…” His palms pressed fully against her sides, the heat of him was like a searing brand that only made her crave more. His hands encircled her waist, and she felt small underneath the weight of his palms. Jughead squeezed her then, his thumbs swiping along her ribcage in a way that had her sighing.  

“...Distracted,” he breathed out, eyes dragging up from where his hands were working against her to her dark lips.

Betty grinned, her lips pressing together as her hands moved from his shoulders to plant in the middle of his chest. She pushed him backwards and he gave without resistance, falling back against the bed with his own matching grin.

Climbing up onto the bed, she bracketed Jughead’s hips with her knees and loomed over him, lips ghosting across his neck and jaw without touching him with her body just yet.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Juggie,” she said lowly, tongue flicking out against the shell of his ear and just barely grazing it. His hands flew back to her hips and she sat back, slapping them away.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Betty tutted at him, hovering and pushing a hand down against his wrist on the bed. “I said you’ve been bad. Bad boys don’t get to touch.”

She gathered both of Jughead’s hands and pressed his palms flat on the bed. Glancing up to him, she raised an eyebrow. “Do you understand?”

He nodded as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Yeah — yes. Yes, I understand.”

Betty’s lips curved up into a smirk. Her hands moved back to Jughead’s chest and wiggled underneath his robe. “Good boy,” she purred, fingernails scraping against the smooth skin of his pecs, as they climbed towards his collarbones. Shifting on her knees, she leaned forward to push her chest against his and lean her weight on his torso as her fingers dug into the hollows at his shoulders.

Tilting her head, Betty nosed along the length of his jaw, breath fanning his face. “What do you think your punishment should be?” she inquired, her fingers trailing up Jughead’s neck and gliding over the front of his throat as she tipped his head back. She watched his adam’s apple bob and smiled when he answered.

“Whatever you want.”

“Oh Juggie,” Betty sighed, pulling back from his neck and meeting his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and he was looking at her with such adoration that she was almost ready to let him touch her. “You’re so sweet,” she whispered into his ear.

Leaning back onto her knees, Betty pulled on the tie that was keeping Jughead’s robe closed. Her eyes watched it fall open under her and she tsk’d at him.

“You were laying all sprawled out on the bed in just your robe?” She tilted her head as she drew a line with her fingernail from the middle of his chest down to to circle around his already hard cock. “And look at you, I’ve hardly even touched you. So _hard_ for me already.”

Her fingernail just grazed against the underside of his cock, it twitched in response. Betty noticed Jughead’s fingers tighten against the duvet, digging in as he fought the urge to touch her. Warmth bloomed in her chest and simmered the erratic burn she was fighting.

“Betty,” he barked out, his patience already seeming to wear thin.

Shuffling off the bed, she had to put a hand on Jughead’s chest to keep him pressed to the bed. “Stay there, you're right where I want you.” Betty loomed over him after squeezing herself into the space between his thighs. She placed her hands on his belly, fingernails digging into his skin and scratching as she leaned forward to press a kiss right above Jughead’s heart. She smiled at the lipstick print of her lips against his olive skin, her lower belly tightening at the pretty picture of him all laid out for her to map in scarlet.

Betty tilted her head and planted her hands against the bed at his hips. She pressed feather light kisses from his heart up to his collar bones, leaving dark red imprints in her wake. His muscles contracted under her, breath loud in her ear as the only sound in the room.

With a kiss to the corner of his mouth, she leaned back. Her thumb smoothed over the print left behind and dragged it across his skin, smearing the color over his bottom lip. “You’re being such a good boy, Juggie. Keep it up.”

He watched her, teeth snapping after her finger when she pulled it away.

Moving down his body, Betty reached into the space between her bra cups and pulled out the tube of lipstick. She had stuck it there, knowing she might need another application.

“Do you want my red lips wrapped around your cock?” she asked, freshly applying the color to her lips, his eyes trained on her movements.

Jughead released a small sigh, leaning up on his elbows a bit. “I _want_ to fuck your face and make you choke on my cock." His low, demanding tone felt like a crunch of gravel and rocks was pelting her skin with prickling goosebumps.

She pursed her red lips, fire igniting behind her eyes. Betty’s fingers gripped the tube before bringing it down to draw a thick line of it from Jughead’s pecs to his belly button with a firm press. “Well, maybe I’ll ride your fucking face and then tie you to the bed and edge you until you’re begging me to stop.”

He had the audacity to _laugh_ at her, chuckle escaping from his throat causally. “Like you could last that long, you’re such a slut for my come.”

Her hand came down on Jughead’s cheek at that, slapping him with enough force for the smack to echo in her ears. His groan surprised her, and he bolted up, arms grasping her biceps with a bruising, strong grip that had her dropping the tube of lipstick to the floor.

He flipped their positions, Betty’s breath rushing out of her body as he pinned her torso to the bed and gathered her wrists behind her back in one hand. She pressed her face to the duvet, struggling under his tight grip as he hovered over her back.

Her mind was whirling, heart rate rising with a steady thump against her rib cage. The weight on her back and the restraint to her arms were causing her skin to flame with that same unbridled anger and rage, but it _felt so good._

Jughead pressed his free palm to her upper back, pushing her into the bed before he grabbed a handful of her skirt and yanked it upwards, pulling the band tight across her waist. “You want to play games Betty? Seems like the perfect night for it,” he nosed against her ear, teeth nipping sharply on her lobe before pulling away.

A shiver tracked slowly down her spine, her limbs going numb with pin pricks. Betty tilted her hips into the mattress with want, arching her ass up towards him with a subtle wiggle, every word he said ignited her further.

He tossed the handful of her skirt up towards her back and tutted at her. “No underwear? Betty, baby, you’re just asking for it aren’t you?” Jughead’s hand smoothed across her bare bottom, warm palm sliding easily across her skin as he grabbed a handful and kneaded.

She bit her lip to quiet the moan threatening to spill, panting into the bed when he wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed, so her knees hit the floor roughly. “Maybe I am,” she taunted, tilting her hips back and spreading her knees on the floor.

“Then maybe I should punish _you_. How would you like that?” Jughead’s hands left her wrists and she kept them together at her back. He removed his robe and sent it sailing  across the room.

Betty wanted to bite and chew her lip, but _lipstick_. She groaned under her breath, settling for pressing her teeth into the inside of her cheek. “The road goes both ways, Juggie. Spank me and see what happens.”

Looking over her shoulder, she watched Jughead wrap his hand around his cock. He pumped up and down, twisting on the upstroke. His thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, gathering the pre-come that was already leaking out.

He settled on his knees behind her, legs inside hers, pushing her knees open wider. He brought his thumb to her mouth, forcing it past her parted lips and teeth. “It would be my pleasure,” he replied darkly.

Betty sucked on his thumb greedily, tongue lapping at the salty liquid. She watched him through dark lashes, pushing her hips back against him and brushing his cock.

Jughead rocked his hips into her, cock sliding against the cleft of her ass. “Let’s count how many smacks you should get, baby,” he shoved his thumb further into her mouth, hooking it into her cheek and tugging.

Huffing around his thumb, Betty closed her lips around him and grit her teeth. He yanked his thumb out, her teeth grazing him on the way out. “That’s one,” he started, hand pushing at her cheek to turn her face forward.

She dug her chin into the bed, grin etched on her lips as her skin burned and itched with anticipation. Her hands, crossed at her back, tightened into fists and she resisted wiggling backwards. “One for smacking you?” she taunted, her breath hitching at the end.

His fingers wrapped around her hips, flexing and drumming against her skin, before rocking them with his hands. “Yes, one for that. And another for not stopping Veronica from kissing me.”

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Right, like I was going to jump up and push her away like a jealous bitch.”

Jughead leaned over her back and attached his lips to her neck, teeth nipping at her skin sharply. “Were you jealous? I couldn’t tell.”

With a huff, Betty pushed her hips back, grinding against his cock. “Of course, but I had to let it happen. You were so _insistent_. I’m just not sure you actually expected her to follow though.” And really, she had been surprised as well when Veronica had jumped up so readily.

Trading looks with Archie had been awkward, and last thing she wanted to do in that moment was relive the memory of their terrible kiss.

“Admittedly, I didn’t. But it turned out fine. It got you so worked up that you’re soaking wet for me, Betts,” he observed, hand finding her slit and palming her abruptly.

It had her burying her face into the duvet, moan muffled in the fabric, as Jughead applied pressure that only had her aching for more.

His fingers spread her lips, dragging up and down her folds to gather the wetness. She felt sparks dance up her spine and whimpered when his hand left her.

“You taste so good, for such a bad girl,” he growled behind her.

The image of Jughead sucking on his fingers had her pussy clenching and clit throbbing for attention. “What else?” she asked, throat feeling dry and crackly.

“Hmm,” his hands landed on her hips again, kneading down to her bottom with calculated slowness. “The other day at school, you were wearing this short fucking pink skirt. I wanted to bend you over the couch at the Blue and Gold and shove my fingers in your pussy.”

She remembered the day he was talking about and held her breath.

“But you came in with Kevin and hovered over him the whole time, ass out. Teasing me.”

Betty bit her lip, lipstick be damned. “What about when my mom called the other day and I had to leave the trailer before I could finish blowing you?”

Jughead’s hand came down against her ass then, smacking her and making her yelp in surprise.

“That’s five. Plus one for this whole weekend, having to listen to Archie and Veronica fuck next door.”

His hand soothed over her bottom, rubbing the sting out of her skin. He tapped her twice with his index fingers and she nodded her acknowledgment of him, pushing her hips back into his hand; her sign for him to continue.

“What do you say we give them a taste of their own medicine, hm?” he asked, hand coming down against her bottom again with a sharp _thwack_ that had her jolting forward and pressing her cheek back into the duvet.

Her arms tingled, she flexed her muscles in attempt to quell the itch to move. Betty rocked her hips back against him, aching for more. “Make me scream, Juggie,” she moaned lowly, throat burning as her eyes clenched shut.

He hummed, hand kneading her ass before delivering another smack. “Happily,” he purred.

Jughead switched to her other cheek, delivering two blows in quick succession that had her squeaking out his name. She tried to clench her thighs together, but his knees forced her further apart.

His palm soothed her skin, rubbing softly as he murmured her name. She was burning, aching, throbbing. Her blood was singing a siren’s song that had her lost in the waves of an ocean made of flame. Her nails bit into the skin of her palms and she gasped, burying her face into the bed.

“One more. Do you think that’s enough?”

Betty nodded, eyes opening as she looked over her shoulder at him. “Yes, that’s enough, p—please. I want your cock inside me,” she stuttered out, chest heaving as she pushed back against his hand.

He squeezed a handful of her cheek again before bringing his hand down against her roughly.

She choked on her breath as the pain she desired licked up her spine, nostrils flaring at the pleased expression that had passed over Jughead’s face.

The groan that left him reverberated through the air and shot straight down her middle. The heat between her legs was overpowering the rest of her body, and she could feel wetness dampening her thighs. Her arms were shaking and the tang of copper on her tongue told her she’d bit down a little too hard.

“Fuck, Jug—” Betty moaned, unfolding her arms to grip the duvet for purchase as the room swirled around her.

Breathing out in pants that matched her own, Jughead ground his cock against her ass, hands digging into her hips. “Do you want me to fuck you right here on the floor?” He asked, one hand traveling up her back and slipping under the band of her bra, snapping it against her skin.

Her back ached upwards, and Betty shook her head. “No, wanna ride you,” she managed to murmur after a moment.

Jughead’s hand travelled up her back, pressing in along the vertebrae of her spine. He threaded his hands into the short black locks of the wig and growled. “I can’t fucking pull your hair like this Betty,” he shoved her head with his hand, her cheek molding to the bed.

Goosebumps erupted across her skin. He loomed over her, breath ghosting her cheek and she peeked an eye open, not sure when she’d closed them. “Fine. Get rid of it then.”

Fingers tugged on the lock of hair by her cheek before he was ripping it away and tossing it over his shoulder. Immediately, Jughead sunk a hand into her damp hair, tangling in it and gathering a fistful.

He wrapped the hair around his hand and yanked, her back snapping up as her neck craned to follow his hand. Pain flared in her scalp, making her mouth drop open. A moan bubbled up her throat that she swallowed when their lips met.

Jughead’s lips were insistent, rough, demanding. His other hand gripped Betty’s chin, the one in her hair tilting her head back to the angle that suited him.

Her heartbeat was echoing loudly in her ears, blood rushing and swirling in her veins a mile a minute. Tongue chasing his, they tangled together for a moment before she sucked a breath in through her nose.

 _Calm, calm, calm,_ she repeated to herself.

They traded kisses, bending and bowing against each other. Jughead’s hands dropped to roam her sides and cup her breasts. He pinched the hard peaks of her nipples, twisting through the fabric of her bra.

Moaning into his mouth, Betty’s hand flew up to grip at the back of his neck and pull him closer over her shoulder. She pressed her shoulder blades and ass into his body, writhing under his touch.

His hips bucked against her, and Betty rocked along with him. Their bodies swayed like they were in a dance to a silent song, following the beat of their panting breaths.

Eventually they broke apart when she tugged on Jughead’s lower lip, pulling it between her teeth as she leaned away from him.

He grunted, following after her before she finally let go. His hand flew to his mouth, gathering a drop of blood on his fingers from where she had bit down. “Damn, Betts.”

With a tilt of her head, she grinned, pushing at his chest while he was distracted. “What can I say? I just wanna eat you up, Juggie.” With a hard shove to his chest, Betty had him sitting back on his heels. Another, as she pivoted on her knees — ignoring the carpet burn flaring up her legs — had him on his bottom.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jughead questioned with a raised eyebrow, though he willing stretched out his legs as she crawled over his lap.

“It’s my turn to play again,” she purred, batting her eyelashes at him as she scraped her nails up his thighs. He shivered under her touch but settled back back on the floor when she pushed at his chest again.

Betty undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it down her arms. She let it dangle from her finger before she dropped it and moved on to her skirt. Her fingers pulled at the zip in the back, tugging it down as far as it allowed. Dragging it up over her waist, she pulled it over her head and tossed it away then settled down over Jughead’s stomach.

He stared up at her, ocean blue eyes awash with curiosity. She could just barely lose herself in the blue, his pupils were so widely dilated that she thought him drunk on her.

It made her grin wickedly.

Her fingers danced up his chest, palms flattening over his pecs and rubbing his nipples until she drew a groan from him. She pinched one, tugging until she had him arching into her hand.

“Fuck, Betty. Come _on._ ” He sounded exasperated.

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and lifted up onto her knees. Betty crawled up his body until she had swung her knees over his shoulders. Straightening up, she watched him; Jughead’s attention was focused on her pussy above him before his eyes flickered up to hers.

Her head tilted to the side, knees spreading further as she lowered herself down towards him. “Put that mouth to better use, Jug.” One of her hands slid into his hair while the other grabbed a fistful of the beige carpet.

Licking his lips, Jughead curled his fingers around Betty’s sides as he brought her down the rest of the way to his mouth. “Gladly.” His breath tickled the skin of her thighs, and he blew across her pussy.

Her eyes closed, neck rolling as her hips did. The tip of his tongue traced a line from where her thigh met her pelvis to her slit and she sighed happily.

His tongue flattened against her, licking widely up her center. He was hot and wet and it made her stomach clench, her thighs already rigid with winding tension.

Pulling Betty down against his face, hesucked around her clit and easily pulled a moan from her.

Her hips rocked forward, fingers tugging in his hair as she pressed down onto Jughead’s enthusiastic mouth. His moan sent vibrations up her spine that had her chest heaving. Her throat felt scratchy and she felt her cheeks flush with heat. “God, _Juggie_ ,” she whined as his tongue circled her clit. He was drawing shapes or spelling letters or _something_ , and it was making her brain fuzzy.

Betty’s head snapped back, a loud moan dropping from her lips as he thrust his tongue into her pussy. He was licking up and down, thrusting in and out, and sucking her clit like it was his damn job.

She had never been so proud.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck — right there, don’t stop,” Betty whimpered, tightening her hand into a fistful of his hair. She drug him forward and against her clit more firmly as his tongue circled her with deliberate passes.

Vaguely, she realized Jughead was spelling his name against her now. The upstroke of his tongue at the N of his last name sent her into stuttered grinding against his face.

He moaned against her; the vibrations pulsed against her clit and made her thighs shake. The heat coiled in her belly was fanning out like a flame, growing like wildfire threatening to burn her alive. “Faster Jug, _please,_ I’m so close. Make me come,” Betty rasped out, her hips slowing into a hard grind as she used the grip on his hair to anchor herself in place.

Swirling his tongue in circles around her clit, Jughead sucked with gentle pressure. He lapped his tongue against her, increasing the rhythm and intensity until she let out the breath she had been holding to babble out a mess of incoherent words.

Abruptly, Betty felt her orgasm slam into her, a rush of overwhelming calmness spread from her belly outward. It radiated down her limbs and left her scalp tingling. Her mouth dropped open, a litany of the word ‘yes’ left her as her hips rocked forward against Jughead’s tongue, that was still working her diligently.

She sighed, her head dropping backwards as her hand loosened in Jughead’s hair. Her thighs felt like jelly and she yelped when hesucked at her clit again. A shudder went down her spine, over sensitive and still coming down from her orgasm. Her eyes snapped down to him, meeting the dark blue of his intense gaze, determination reflecting back at her.

“Jug—” Betty choked, trying to squirm away from his tongue. When she moved onto her knees, his hands dug in at her waist with a bruising grip. His teeth bit hard at the curve where her thigh met her pelvis, tongue soothing the bite and making her breath hitch.

He pulled her back down, pussy flush to his mouth. “You wanted to ride my face,” he murmured against her, lips sucking and teeth scraping lightly at her clit. “So you’re going to come until I say you can stop.”

Jughead lavished her clit with wide licks, tongue flicking against her intermittently. She was a shaking, squirming mess, both hands fisted in the carpet as she leaned forward over him. Betty was half afraid she would pass out from the way her vision was spotting with black dots. “Jesus, Juggie.” She ground against him with the motion of his hands pushing and pulling her hips.

She felt tears prick her eyes as he sucked at her clit, stealing the breath from her lungs. “I can’t,” Betty whimpered, shaking her head as her knuckles turned white against the carpet.

In the time they’d been having sex, he had yet to give her two orgasms in a row. She really shouldn’t be complaining that he wanted to. They were being wildly adventurous today though, who was to say were they would draw the line?

“Yes you can,” he growled, pulling her down hard against him and holding her steady.

It vaguely occurred to her that he wouldn’t be able to breathe if she clamped her legs together any tighter.

Suddenly bursts of bright white and muted rainbows blurred her vision, causing her eyes to clench shut. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t think — could only hear the blood pounding in her ears as pleasure wracked her body for the second time, so quickly after the first.

Jughead’s worked her through it again, tongue rubbing her while he hummed. His fingers flexed on her sides and she ached under them, her back arching from the delightful pressure.

“Okay—” she shoved his face away, back into the carpet. The smirk on his face was infuriating and had her bristling. “That’s _enough_ for now.”

Rising up onto her knees made her head spin, legs wobbly like jello. Watching Jughead lick his wet lips wasn’t helping matters.

Betty swung her leg across Jughead’s body, sitting on her heels by his head. Her chest felt heavy despite feeling like she might float away. Gripping her knees, she dug her fingers in and let her thoughts settle.

“Get on the bed, Juggie,” she instructed, chin jutting towards the bed.

Jughead lifted a brow, eyes shifting over to her. He brought an arm up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Betty watched him sit up, broad shoulders flexing as he got to his feet.

Rising to her own, she smoothed her hands against her thighs to quell the shake of them. With a pinch to the skin on the back of her thigh, she sighed, core muscles tightening up.

“Okay, now what?” Jughead drawled after climbing onto the bed. He reclined against the pillows, legs stretched out. The space between them was inviting — particularly with the way his cock twitched against his belly; red, obscenely hard, and leaking pre-come.

Betty ran her hands through her tangled, ratty and damp hair. Scrunching her nose up, she turned on her heel to head into the bathroom and grab her hair tie from the sink.

“Just lay there and suffer for a bit, why don’t you?” She leaned in towards the mirror and pulled her hair up into a mess of a high ponytail. It felt better off her neck and the tightness at her scalp was grounding.

Just as she was about to leave the bathroom, her eyes caught on the fancy candle sitting atop a petite china plate.

Instinctively, Betty reached out and plucked it up, bringing it to her nose. Inhaling, she caught the scent of jasmine and bergamot, just like the plastic wrapping advertised.

“Betty…”

Rolling her eyes at Jughead’s whine of her name, Betty weighed the candle in her palm before tearing the plastic away. She dug a chip into the soft soy wax before smoothing over it with her thumb. She hummed under her breath before picking up the box of matches and the plate.

Turning on her heel, she paused at the door. She stared at the robe she’d hooked on the towel bar. Her fingers tugged on the belt, pulling it loose and gathering it into her fist with a small smirk.

Padding across from tile to carpet, she rested a knee on the bed, setting the items on the nightstand before crawling over Jughead’s thighs.

Settling down, with her knees bracketing his sides, Betty leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Her hands rested on his chest, planted on either side of the line of lipstick she had drawn down the middle. His grunt into her mouth when her belly pressed against his cock had her grinning into their kiss.

He brought his hands up to her hips, fingers gripping and trying to tug her forward. She bit his lip, tugging gently then swiping her tongue across the seam of his lips. Hovering above him, she whispered, “Patience is a virtue.” Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek before she slid her nose along his, fingers inching down to curl around his sides as she rocked her body forward.

Jughead ground up against her, cock sliding against her belly. “I’ve been _waiting_ all weekend Betty.”

Her lips trailed down his jaw, leaving light smears of red against his skin. She worked further down and dipped her tongue into the hollow at the base of his throat. With a hum against him her fingernails scratched downwards. She tilted her head and mouthed along his collarbone before switching to the other side and running her tongue along the ridge. Betty sucked on the skin there until she had left a red bruise that would fade to a pretty purple by morning.

“Then when you blow your load inside me, it’ll be worth the wait, Jughead.” Her tone was derisive as she pulled away, his huff of frustration billowing lightly across her cheek.

Sitting upright, Betty leaned over and grabbed the items from the nightstand. Her hand curled around the floral plate, moving to rest it in the middle of Jughead’s chest.

His hands slid down to rest on her thighs, fingers drumming impatiently. “What’s that for? Mood lighting?”

Her lips quirked up into a smirk as she pulled a match out from the little cardboard box. “Not exactly,” she replied vaguely.

As Betty struck the match against the box, the flame burst from the tip and she felt a rush of power course through her veins. It was a hard feeling to describe, but it simmered the boil of her blood, quenched the thirst in her throat, soothed the ache in her bones.

With a lick of her lower lip, she brought the flame to the candle wick. Once it took, she blew on the match, her eyes trained on Jughead. He had stilled underneath her — waiting.

The flame danced under their attention, and immediately Betty could smell the sensual jasmine and amber undertones.

She picked the plate up and set it back on the nightstand with the candle. Jughead groaned underneath her when she shifted against his cock. Settling back down, she scooted forward and wrapped a hand around him.

Jughead arched under Betty’s touch, hips lifting her up a bit before he fell back against the bed when she swirled her thumb around the head of his cock. “Fuck, I’m not even gonna last at this rate.”

Slipping her thumb between her lips, she licked at the pre-come she’d gathered up. “Don’t worry Juggie, we’ve got all night.”

Her wink was met with a groan, Jughead’s head tilting back into the pillow. His hands roamed her thighs, trying to lift her up and onto his cock.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet,” Betty tsk’d at him, raising up onto her knees. “Raise your arms up,” she jutted her chin towards the headboard behind him.

Curiosity crossed his features but he offered his arms up willingly. Betty positioned his hands to hold onto the iron wrought bars. She wiggled her toes under his thighs, and reached for the nightstand again.

Picking up the balled up robe belt, Betty unwound it, stretching out the length of it. Then she snapped it tight, grin etched on her face as she watched Jughead’s eyes widen. She thought for a moment, about the delicious crack the sound of a whip would make if she did that and had to suppress a shiver.

She looped the belt around Jughead’s wrists in a figure eight pattern, weaving around the bars. The ends pulled tight, bringing his hands closer together and a hiss from his lips. Tying the end into a quick release knot, Betty smiled at her work. “Now you have to do exactly as I say if you want those hands back.”

Jughead tested his bindings, the belt giving way slightly but still keeping him restricted. His eyes drifted to hers and all she saw was black.

“When you let me go,” he paused for dramatic effect and Betty wanted to roll her eyes. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Her skin burned delightfully at his words, wetness pooled between her legs and she wanted to grind against his cock and slather him in it.

Betty sucked a breath in, chest rising slowly as she looked down at him. “I hope that’s a promise, not a threat.”

“Only one way to find out.” Jughead challenged, hips lifting her off the bed, making her dig her knees harder against him.

She reached across to the nightstand, grabbing the candle and sitting back down across his thighs with a huff. Straightening her spine, Betty held the candle in her hand, eyes peering at the liquid pooled at the top under the flame.

“I just want to play a little more, Juggie. I thought, why not dribble this insanely expensive candle all over you.” The candle tilted in her hand, and she hovered it about an arms length away from his chest. “I’m sure the Lodge’s can spare it.”

Both of their eyes watched as Betty dipped the candle further. A stream of wax ran down the side and landed on the dip between Jughead’s pecs. He groaned, head pressing back into the pillow, eyes closed.

Betty grinned in delight, tilting the candle and allowing several more dots to drop onto his chest.

“Fuck, why does that feel good...” Jughead mumbled, hips rocking underneath her and making her sway atop him. Another splash landed lower on his belly and she watched as his cock twitched.

Tilting the candle upright, she waited for the flame to make another pool of hot wax. “I read that temperature play can be very enticing… maybe next time we’ll try ice cubes,” she offered with a playful smile.

Betty’s finger dipped into the most recent dot above his belly button and pressed in. The wax was already solidifying, but it did give under her touch and she smeared it across him, swirling it into the line of red lipstick. It was like she was painting a picture; his body the canvas for her creativity.

His arms flexed, wrists tugging at their bindings. With a grunt, he brought his gaze back to hers and watched her with unsteady focus, eyes hazy. “Only if I get to tie you up and torture _you_ next time.”

She wanted there to always be a next time.

Jughead’s chest heaved upwards, sucking in a breath when she began to drop dots of wax in an arch outlining his cock.

“So pretty,” Betty murmured, her hips rolling as she sucked her lower lip between her teeth.

The wax dotted his skin, turning translucent white before shading to opaque. His groans filled her ears; her eyes fixated on the way his abdominals contracted and his cock twitched.

Betty tilted the candle upright and leaned forward onto her knees, one hand grasping the duvet between Jughead’s shoulder and neck. She let the wax slide down the side of the candle and drip onto his collarbones, little pitter patters fell against his skin that were overshadowed by his heavy breathing.

With a gentle blow, the flame went out, ripples of smoke rose from the blackened wick. She set it back on the nightstand carelessly and it clinked against the plate loudly.

Betty’s lips parted as she cupped Jughead’s cheek. His eyes opened and they stared at each other for a moment.

He tested the bonds again, growling when he couldn’t break free of her knot. “Betty, please let me touch you.”

With a shake of her head, her fingers traced his lips before walking down the line of his throat. His adam’s apple bobbed under the pass of her fingers and Betty heard the breath catch in his throat.

The room was spinning, hot and humid and she felt like she was on fire. With a shift of her knees, she was leaning forward and sliding her pussy against the underside of Jughead’s cock.

“Not yet.” She chewed her lip between her teeth, fingers finding his bicep to use him as leverage to move. Her hips slowly rocked back and forth, eyes closing when she rubbed her clit against him. She was slippery wet and the pressure was perfectly light.

Jughead’s hips jerked against her, lifting her up, and she tutted at him. He huffed when she lifted her hips away from his chasing snaps.

They played this back and forth until the backs of Betty’s knees were sweating and her muscles were beginning to shake again. He was panting underneath her and she let her head roll side to side as she nudged his cock between her folds.

Jughead growled in her ear, voice raspy and feral. “Let. Me. Go.”

The sound made her pussy clench and her lower belly contract. His voice in her ear was demanding and low and made her head spin even more. She wondered if he could get her off by words alone, if they were all spoken in that tone of voice, dirty things whispered in her ear as his fingers toyed with her nipples.

She shivered, hand fumbling for the end of the tied fabric and yanking on the end of it.

Their positions changed quickly, with Jughead wrapping his arms around her and rolling himself on top of her.

The breath left Betty’s body at the weight on her chest and when he settled back on his knees above her she whimpered at the look on his face. “Juggie…”

“Don’t ‘Juggie’ me,” he was short with her, hands grabbing at her knees and pushing them together and up towards her chest. He tossed her ankles over one of his shoulders and leaned down against the backs of her thighs. “You _asked_ for this.” Jughead’s arm wrapped around her knees and he pressed down against her.

Her chest was on fire, lungs burning under the weight. Then she was sputtering, gasping, for lungfuls of air when he thrust inside her without warning.

Betty’s eyes rolled back in her head, a stuttering moan rumbled from her chest as her toes curled. She raked her nails down his biceps, desperate for something to hold onto as he pulled out and rammed back into her again.

The headboard clacked against the wall, bed squeaking under the movement of Jughead’s hips driving into hers, but it was lost on her ears.

“J—Jughead—” she couldn’t utter anything else, words caught in her throat as he leaned down, pressing her thighs further into her chest. She sucked a breath of air in as she dug her fingers in against his arms.

Jughead was driving his cock into her hard and fast, barely letting her clench around him before he pulled out completely, only to start again.

Her pussy was dripping, sopping wet and he was sliding into her so easily it felt like she would lose her mind. She could feel the wetness on her thighs and their skin between the thrust of Jughead’s hips against her.

His arm around her legs was holding tight, his other hand gripped the bars of the headboard. “ _Jesus Christ_ , Betty—” he groaned, hips snapping into her then grinding slowly back and forth.

She couldn’t help tossing her head back against the pillow, whimpering as his pelvis ground against her clit.

“Your so _wet,_ baby — fuck. I can’t —” he dropped his head back, pulling out of her.

He panted above her and Betty pawed at his arms, wiggling her hips and digging her heels into his shoulder. “No, no, no — _more._ ”

Jughead relented, cock slipping back inside her with a groan. She sighed happily, clenching around him and pulling him in further with a roll of her hips.

They rocked back and forth for a few minutes before Jughead rubbed his nose along her calf, breath tickling her skin. “I’m gonna come Betty, I can’t s—stop.” He grit his teeth, eyes darting down to hers as his hips slammed into her sharply.

Betty cried out, voice crackly and rough, “Then _come_ Juggie.” And as if on command, his hips stuttered against her; a couple of hard, quick thrusts as he gripped her thighs tightly.

He moaned, the sound buzzing around in her head as he came inside her. The warmth and fullness was satisfying but her clit throbbed.

Jughead thrust lazily inside her, cock still pulsing as his come filled her up.

Just as she was about to beg him to touch her clit, he was moving her legs down from his shoulder and pulling out of her.

He set her feet down on the bed and tapped her knees with two fingers. “Turn over, ass up.”

Blinking up at him, Betty bit her tongue when his cock twitched. He was still hard.

A giggle escaped her and she grinned up at him before turning over in place complacently. As she rose up on her knees, Betty leaned onto her forearms, fingers wrapping around the metal bars of the headboard. Come was spilling down her thighs, hot and sticky. She wiggled her hips at him, squealing when he smacked her ass.

“You should see my come leaking out of your pussy, Betts.” He swiped his fingers up the back of her thigh. He swirled the come around on her inner thighs before running his fingers up and down her slit.

She gasped when he circled her clit, her blood screaming for _more more more_.

“Are you ready for more?” Jughead asked, as if reading her mind.

“Yes — god, Juggie. Fill me up with more of your come.”

He shifted behind her, knees knocking hers apart. He settled between her legs, fingers finding her hips and flexing before pulling her back to rock against him. His cock slid across the curve of her ass, wet and hot, before nudging her swollen cunt.

Jughead’s cock slipped inside Betty with an obscene squelch and she squeaked. Her cheeks flushed red hot, but he groaned, pelvis snapping against her ass as he panted over her back.

He thrust slowly in and out of her until she was a mess, shivering with want. Shaking her hips toward him, she pushed back against his thrusts and forced him deeper into her. She groaned, desperate for more, “Harder Jug.”

Jughead stopped abruptly and she let an exasperated sigh slip past her lips. One of his hands pushed at her shoulder blades, inching towards her ponytail.

“What’s the magic word, hm?” he taunted, fingers tugging at the ends of the strands.

Ducking her head away from his seeking hand, Betty gasped, mouth full of pillow as she tilted her head away from his hand. “Fuck. Me. Harder.” She spat out, neck arching back abruptly when his hand caught around her hair.

Jughead yanked, wrapping her hair around his hand, and forced her back to arch up. His other hand slid around to cup her breast, pinching her nipple between two fingers and then _nothing else._

Supporting herself, Betty pressed her palms flat against the bed. Her brain was fuzzy with his touch everywhere, tugging on her triggers and sending her spiraling to a point where she had to tell herself _not_ to come.

His breath at her ear was harsh and hot; her pussy clenched around his cock in response. She bit her lip to hide her whimper, feeling akin to a dam about to break.

Jughead’s chuckle in her ear was infuriating. “Sorry, I don’t think I heard you. What did you say?”

Her jaw clenched and she arched her back further. “I said, _please_ fuck me harder.”

“Ah, there we go. All you had to do was ask nicely, Betty. Good girls get what they want.” Jughead’s hand loosened in her hair, maintaining a light tug on her scalp. He pulled out of her completely before thrusting back in, jolting her forward.

Betty’s mouth gaped open, unintelligible words falling from her lips as his hips snapped into her over and over again. She fell forward, burying her face in her arms as she began to pant and buck her hips in tandem with his thrusts.

His fingers tweaked and tugged at her nipple, flicking and twisting until she was shaking. Then he moved down to her clit, fingers sliding against her pussy and gathering up some of her slick.

Wet fingers circled her clit and rubbed around in a slow circle that had her keening. “I’m close, so close, Jug.”

He tugged on Betty’s hair once more before his hand dropped to wrap around her waist, pulling her upright and molding her back to his chest as he worked his cock into her at a new angle. His fingers at her clit were sliding, slipping, and swirling, making her see those lovely black spots again.

Jughead’s tongue was at her ear, licking the shell of it before he nibbled on her earlobe and pulled it between his teeth. “Come with me, Betts.”

Digging her fingers into his forearms, Betty held on for the assault that wracked her body. A crack of heat worked down her spine like a whip, coiling in her belly before striking out. The pleasure so intense that she felt each of her hair follicles buzzing and her fingers went tingly. Her toes curled into the mattress and she screamed Jughead’s name in a whimpering, moaning mess of a sob.

Her chest was heaving, heat rapidly cooling in her veins to a pleasant warmth. She felt fuzzy all over and her vision blurred as her pussy clenched around his cock, the aftershocks of her orgasm pulling him into his own.

“Fuck, Betty, I love you,” Jughead whispered against her hair as he rocked into her, spilling himself inside her for the second time.

It felt just as good as the first.

Betty hummed, her hands loosening their grip around his forearm, feeling weak and boneless. She would have fallen forward if he hadn’t been holding her upright.

Jughead whispered soothing words against her ear, telling her incessant, lovely things that made her heart flutter.

“I love you too, Juggie.” She patted his arm weakly and he slipped out of her. Tilting her chin back, he kissed her sweetly; her lips buzzed at the contact.

When Betty tried to shift her knees, she could feel come flowing out of her pussy and she gave a wayward sigh. Her eyes glanced to Jughead’s chest, there was a litany and mess of lipstick smears that must have been mirrored on her back. She gave him a small, shy smile. “I think we need a shower.”

He wasted no time, hopping off the bed like he hadn’t just basically run a half-marathon and scooped her up with his arm under her knees. With her tucked close to his chest, he gave her forehead a kiss and carried her into the bathroom.

“At least this shower is big enough for two people.” Jughead grinned down at her and she just barely caught his wink.

Betty’s hands wound around his neck as her face burned at the memory he evoked in her.

The recollection of a slippery mess of a time in the cramped shower of the trailer that ended with a shocking dose of cold water ran through her mind.

She nuzzled into his neck with a sigh and kept herself pressed to his chest when he set her down on her feet. “Vacations always seem a thousand times better compared to real life.”

Jughead turned the water on behind her, the spray immediately warm on her lower back. His hands ran over her skin, pressing, dipping, and touching everywhere he could. “It’s always real life for me when it comes to you, Betty.”

She tangled her hands in his dark locks, tugging appreciatively as she smiled into his neck. “Are you still going to say that when we have to eat breakfast with Archie and Veronica in the morning? We weren’t exactly quiet you know.”

His deep guttural sigh into her neck told her all she needed to know. But he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin under her ear and pulled her even closer, holding her tightly.

Betty’s heart ached and she held him just as fiercely, eyes sliding closed as she enjoyed the intimacy of their closeness.

She hoped it would always be like this between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about your kinks on tumblr, always open. Kinksame not kinkshame, friends. [@lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com)


End file.
